Sex?
by Bella Biedawsi
Summary: uh..


**Chapter 1**

Matthew:

I woke up, turning over and glancing at the clock, my eyes hardly open yet. 1:23 PM. I groaned, stretching out my arms. My right arm was delayed by something blocking it. I sighed, turning my head to see what was interrupting my precious stretching. I noticed a girl laying down next to me, her back faced towards me, her flowy red hair positioned on the bed. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who she was. I shrugged, jumping out of bed and dragging myself to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror at my bare chest, placing a hand on my stomach. I then began to feel a pulsing headache come on. I grunted to myself. Hangover. I reached into the cabinet, gulping down 2 pain relievers. I then walked out silently back into my room, throwing on a white v-neck and blue jeans. I picked my beanie up from the floor and placed it on my head sloppily. I walked out, heading to the Great Hall for some juice or something. I didn't bother waking up the mystery girl.

Ava:

I let out a deep breath, staring ahead as I kept my feet moving. I let my feet glide against the treadmill that was located in the gym, moving them rapidly. I bobbed my head slightly to the beat of What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, which was blasting from my earphones. My perky C's bounced around in my sports bra as I took each step. I took one earphone out, glancing at Adriana who was on the treadmill next to mine. I began to speak. "Hey Dri, what's new? You're so boring." I giggled, still hearing my music slightly. She rolled her eyes at me, chuckling. "Thanks. And well, nothing really.. but I have no clue why. I mean, the guys here are pretty hot." she stated. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. Adriana is such a girl. She began again. "I need to get in someone's pants.. asap, gurl." She chuckled and I joined in. The thoughts that began to run through my mind after she said that..

Zachary:

I sat on my roommate's beanbag chair, watching an episode of Teen Mom. "Wow, what the fuck, Joe. You can't just leave your fucking baby like that, douchebag." I muttered quietly to myself, already had been awake for an hour or 2. I walked into the bathroom lazily, brushing my teeth and gargling some Listerine. I then let my eyes scan the room, pulling a black pacman shirt and turqoise skinny jeans out of my drawer, putting them on quickly. I decided to head to Matt's dorm to see if he was awake, maybe pull a prank on him or some shit. I jogged down the hall, opening his door without knocking. Before I entered the room fully, I saw the outline of a girl under his sheets, not able to see her face. I raised an eyebrow, smirking and shaking my head. Score, Matt. Got it in again, I thought to myself. I closed the door quietly, heading towards the Entrance Hall.

Chapter 2

Johnny:

I woke up, raising an eyebrow as I looked up. I wasn't on my bed. I looked around and saw beer bottles and cigarettes piled up next to me. I realized I was on the floor. I stood up, staring around for a second and then rubbing my forehead and groaning. "Aw man.." I muttered to myself. I fell back lazily on my bed, sighing and taking out the newest edition of playboy from out of my drawer. I flipped through and stopped at one page, staring at Holly Madison in a sexy librarian outfit, her shirt open so her boobs were fully revealed. I licked my lips, smirking to myself. I continued to flip through, yawning slightly as I stopped at the pages that looked interesting. After I looked through the magazine for about 15 minutes, I yawned and drifted back to sleep.

Rose:

I jolted up from my bed, holding the sheets around myself. I looked around and then realized this wasn't my room. My eyes darted towards the floor, where my pink and black retro dress that I wore when I DJ'd last night was. I turned my head to the other side of the room, and saw boys clothes on the floor. I hit my palm to my face. I looked next to me to see if anyone was sleeping. No. I thought to myself nervously. Shit shit shit.. Oh my god. Zac can NOT find out about this.. Oh god, I'm such a screw up. I jumped out of the bed, keeping the sheet around me. Then I heard the door open. I stared at Matthew wide-eyed as he stared back at me. Fuck.

Matthew:

So, get this. I'm comin' back from the Great Hall, hoping that girl I hooked up with last night was gone. I walked through the door, and it was FUCKING ROSE. I mean yeah, I hooked up with her. Score. But that ruins my whole fucking friendship with BOTH Zac AND Rose. Ugh. I stared at her for a couple of seconds and then walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall outside, slapping my forehead with my hand. That's fucking insane. Well, I mean, Rose is a whore, but.. I guess this means so am I? Hah. Whatever. I ran to Rachel, my cousin's, dorm. She was the only one who I could think of to tell. Anyways, she had no life of her own so I may as well entertain her.

Ava:

I skipped down the hall of the boy's dorms, bursting into Johnny's room. I launched myself onto him, wrapping my arms around him. "JOHNNYPOOOOO!" I giggled, sitting on the edge of his bed. He stared at me, sitting up. "Hey Ava.." He said quietly. That boy is so weird. He's known me forever and he acts so shy around me, but i'm used to it.


End file.
